It is well known to estimate a vehicle's transmission input torque based on engine throttle position. The estimated transmission input torque values may be implemented, for example, to calculate shift schedules, clutch pressure, clutch apply/release rates, etc. Any imprecision in the estimated transmission input torque value can therefore cause shift aberrations such as improperly timed shifts, short shifts, long shifts, etc.